The Unknown Legendary
by GHeav
Summary: The fic is about Gohan, but on the other side of the galaxy his rival is growing up waiting to finally meet the Earthborn Saiyan in battle! chapter 4 is here!
1. Saying hello and goodbye

A/N- My first authors note, tryin to be professional here, but who are we really trying to fool? anyway, I know it seems like a slow, boring start but I plan to round out the edges as I take this story all the way through GT, with a few twists, and characters from the movies will appear, again with twists, some minor, some not, and also, I'd like to note that most of my dbz info is based on the manga and I may also add in some of my own stuff occasionally cuz a lot of the manga stuff is, well... look at the time I'm rambling a bit here, so please enjoy, send a review, any suggestions will be greatly considered because I dont really have any set plan for how this fic will go, just a chapter at a time, so read along!

* * *

Master Roshi relishes in his final victory

over his young pupil Gokou. The end-standings for the 21st Budokai are as

follows: in first place, Jackie Chun, in second, Gokou. Gokou's loss reminds him

to continue his training for the coming tournaments. Though he trains hard for

this, he is still beaten by Tien in the 22nd Budokai. After many more adventures

and plenty of training he enters the 23rd Budokai, where he meets Chi Chi. He

goes all out to defeat Piccolo, eventually emerging victorious from the bout.

Right after the fight he and Chi Chi become engaged, and not long after, he

and Chi Chi are married, preparing for their son in a hospital room.

On this day, the Universe is filled with activity. Far far away an evil Doctor is

building a planet that is to eventually become known as M2, while in an even

more distant part of space, another young Saiyan is being born in the hospital

wing of a pirate-ship being led by a Saiyan Warrior, his Saiyan wife, and

several Non-Saiyan minions. The young boy's powers are so immense that upon

entering this new place, in a brief, golden flash, he becomes a Super Saiyan for

a split second.

* * *

Back on Earth, the infant Gohan opens his eyes to see the

world for the first time, glancing about the room, and finally looking up to see

the doctor holding him by his tail. The doctor tightens his grip on the tail

cocking his other hand back to swing at Gohan's bottom, but before he can, the

kid lets out a boundless shriek that echoes out of the hospital window and

seemingly stretches out into the heavens.

* * *

At the exact moment Gohan felt this pain, a connection is created between these two young baby boys. The space baby lets out a shriek of pain also, as his father purposely squeezes his

abnormally long tail. The duration of time is frozen as the Saiyan Pirate allows

his son to fall back to the bed at which he was conceived. Though everything

else comes to a complete stop, a golden-yellow aura fills the room. As time

allows the next moment to continue, the child's body becomes engulfed in a power

which his mother, most of the hospital, and his own consciousness can not

sustain; the yellow from the babie's hair fades to black.

* * *

The Pirate is badly injured from his son's exert of energy, noticing that he will need new

armor as well as some time in a rejuvenation tank. The next thing he notices is

the fact that his wife has disappeared, leaving nothing but a treasured pendant

resting on a chain. This heirloom is made of a precious metal native to the no

longer existing Planet Vegeta. He clenches it realizing that she is gone and

begins to examine the piece of jewelry. Her father's picture rests on a side,

while on the other a name is engraved. The name on the pendant reads 'GINEO'.

"Gineo, huh? Sounds nice enough.", the Pirate declares. He grabs his son who has

now being named after his grandfather and places the pendant around his little

neck.

* * *

"You two! Come here!", the Pirate orders, as two, well-built observing

henchmen are checking on the earlier explosive commotion. "Yes sir", the taller

one replies, "What can I do to serve you sir?" "You are my strongest warrior, I

wish for you to accompany my son to a Planet that is worthy of his power level",

the Saiyan Pirate informs, "He is to powerful to remain on this ship." "What is

his power level sir?", the other henchman asks. The father activates his

scouter, points it towards his son, and is astounded by what he reads. "He has a

power level of 20,000!", the Saiyan exclaims, "Now take this with him.", he

states in a calmer manner. The Pirate kisses the child and hands him over to the

taller henchman. He then takes off his scouter and hands it over as well as his

left wrist armor which is the only piece of armor that wasnt damaged in the

earlier release of his son's energy. "Find the biggest, strongest planet

possible, and take these." He gives a small pouch to the second henchmen. The

Minion inquires,"Sir, are these some of the Shinseiju seeds?" "Yes.", the Pirate

replies, "You two will need these to keep up with him, now leave, and dont

disappoint me." They both nod in acceptance, and begin to prepare for the trip.

The Saiyan Pirate walks to his private quarters and mourns approprietly for his

wife and his son's departure. He steps toward the window where he can see the

two minions loading up the final piles of luggage in the hangar. A few minutes

pass and he watches them take off, and a single tear runs down his

cheek.


	2. Lets Go to the Carnival!

Goku grabbed his son from the doctor informing him of the tail's durability. The doctor apologized swiftly after noticing Goku's bulging muscles and the "not so in-the-mood" look on Chi Chi's face. After it was all said and done Chi Chi was allowed home the same day, being the strongest woman on Earth, she decided not to let a mere child birth stop her from getting a few chores done around the house. As soon as they reached the inside of the front door Chi Chi dumped Gohan off on his father as she darted towards the kitchen to wash some dishes that were left off to the side of the sink. It seemed as though Goku had a rather large meal before the trip to the hospital and she was assaulting his ears for being so lazy. Goku ignored her nagging and began to play with Gohan. He laid down on his back, holding his son above him while he waved Gohan around back and forth. Gohan let out a few small giggles as Goku made silly faces toward the little guy. "One day, you'll be a great warrior son" Goku stated, while examining his son from head to toe. "I just can't wait to start your training."

* * *

A strange sound became apparent throughout the house, as the white noise of water running and dishes clanking converted to silence. Chi Chi rushed in demanding Goku to repeat his previous statement. Before he could restate the words she felt the need to inform him that their Gohan was to be nothing more than a brilliant scholar. "But Chi Chi!" Goku pleaded. "But nothing Goku!" she said firmly, "I refuse to allow you to fill his head with martial arts so he can risk his life and be a bum like you!" Goku decided to give Chi Chi some time to cool off so he went for a walk.

* * *

Around the same time that day the sun was gleaming off the water surrounding the Kame House. Three sets of eyes were gazing through a crack in the bathroom door. On the other side was Bulma, who was changing clothes to go to one of the viewer's baseball game. Above him was Master Roshi, who tried greedily to get a closer look at the beauty caused the door to swing open revealing the three spies, putting her in a state of shock. Her first reflex allowed her to cover up with a towel while kicking Oolong into the other room. She then grabbed a plunger and used it to create a large red bump on Roshi's temple, the blow causing him to fly into the other room as well. "You should be ashamed of yourself Yamchua!" she screamed as she attempted to break his nose with the slam of the door. The three peeping toms sat in the living room dazed at the attack. She then stormed out of the bathroom and continued out of the front door. Yamchua hurried out the door and left with her towards West City. "It was worth it Oolong," the old perverted man stated as he began to apply ice to the swelling knot on his head.

* * *

Elsewhere there was a carnival of some sort in a small village, which Krillin and Tien were passing through. Accompanied by Launch, Tien was involuntarily bringing the jealousy out of Krillin. The small monk let his head hang down as he thought to himself.:Tien makes it look so easy, as if he's not even trying to impress her: His train of thought was broken as a flock of beautiful girls walked by, all waving at Tien. Coincidently Launch felt a sneeze coming on, but instead she held it in. After Tien won many over-sized stuffed animals for her, so many that she required Krillin to carry some, they decided to sit down to take a break. After a pricy souvenir shop caught her eye, she determined to herself that she would take a look and promised to meet up with the boys later. Tien toyed with the notion of just leaving her at the carnival but with a second thought he quickly decided against it. Looking at the crowd of people, Tien was trying to understand why these people were wasting money on such meaningless attractions. Krillin, observing the same crowd of people, was only able to focus on all the couples he saw together. "How do you do it Tien?" Krillin asked. "Do What Krillin?" Tien questioned. "How do you get girls like Launch to like you?" Krillin asked in despair. "Krillin, if your confident, and just be yourself anything can happen.", Tien assured him. :thanks for the Miss America answer, Tien: Krillin thought to himself. Suddenly shrieks of terror could be heard from behind them.

* * *

They turned around, instantly sensing great power from three figures standing before them, all wearing the Tao Pai Pai uniform. Two of them on either side appeared identical, both short, with stocky body styles. In the middle stood a slightly taller fighter, who began to fall into his fighting stance. Before words could be exchanged the two smaller fighters lunged at Tien.

* * *

One high and one low, Tien jumped up dodging one attack, only to meet the other fighter's fist. Krillin rushed to help his Tien and the first little fighter threw his elbow toward the bald monk. Krillin easily rolled off the attack spinning around and blasting the fighter in the back with a strong ki attack.

* * *

The blast sent the fighter into a nearby tree, breaking it in half. As Tien was still down, the two remaining fighters seized the opportunity to double team Krillin. They arrived on each side of him extending their hands toward him. Krillin got low and performed a leg sweep on the taller one sending him to the ground. The other fighter used this time to grab Krillin's arms. The taller fighter recovered from the sweep and began to prepare for an intense attack, with his index finger extended.

* * *

Tien awoke trying to realize what happened. He saw what was going on, and signaled for Krillin to close his eyes. Tien performed a solar flare, causing the tall fighter to miss Krillin's chest, still hitting his shoulder badly. The other fighter was protected from the flare and he decided catch the three-eyed warrior off guard with a string of small ki blasts. He then began to pummel Tien with unmerciful blows. The other fighter had now joined and assisted on the assault of Tien. Blow after blow Tien was losing almost all of the energy he possessed. He dodged a wave of attacks and gathered his energy for a final blast. He waited for a chance to strike, narrowly avoiding each of their attacks. The smaller fighter slipped trying to attack giving Tien the chance he had been waiting for. Tien cupped his hands and sent a ki wave towards the taller enemy. The three-eyed warrior's senses went blank as the last fighter's knee came crashing into the back of Tien's neck. Now obviously pissed, the remaining threat to the two Z warriors stood over Tien's weakened body getting ready to finish the job. Tien closed his eyes, attempting to brace himself for the inevitable. He waited, heard the sound of a ki blast but still felt untouched. Tien opened his eyes and allowed the smallest, surprised smile to reach his face. Krillin stood over him pointing at the last Tao Pai Pai fighter he had defeated. Tien let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

* * *

They walked towards the souvenir shop Launch went to while spectators gave them amazed looks. "Krillin, if you could use the confidence you have when fighting when talking to women you'd have a girl in no time." Tien explained. "Y'really think so Tien?" Krillin replied in question. Before Tien could nod in assurance a group of girls walked up and started flirting with Krillin. Tien smirked at Krillin and walked away with Launch. Krillin walked away too, but he left with a group of new female friends.

* * *

A/N- when i first watched dbz Krillin and Roshi were my favorite characters so i want to importantanize them 


	3. What's Wrong Kami?

The next morning Krillin awoke in heartache, noticing the two young women that stayed with him the night before had gone. Tears came to his eyes; he began to sob as the eye-born drops rolled past his non-existent nose and off of his chin. His despair began to fuse with anger and he darted off to the air and began flying through the clouds. Goku was walking nearby and flew up towards Krillin. They met eyes and went towards the ground, about 50 feet of Korin's tower. Goku saw trouble within Krillin and walked over to him. Before saying hello, Goku decided to start the conversation with a question.

* * *

"What's with the long face Krillin?" Goku interrogated. "I've got bad news Goku." Krillin advised.

"How bad could it be Krillin?" Goku wondered. "I'm not a virgin anymore Goku."

"Congratulations! So who's the lucky girl?" Goku again wondered. "Her name was Marron." Krillin exhaled. "Was?" Goku continued to interrogate.

"She left and took all 500 zenie I had Goku," Krillin added.

"Oh, I see. Well Krillin, at least your not a virgin now." Goku complimented.

With that comment from Goku, Krillin's face lit up. He began to blush, while reaching his arm up and scratching the back of his head.

"I guess so Goku, but you sure do have a simple way of looking at things." Krillin said, feeling slightly better about his recent

predicament. "Well I'll work on that, believe it or not Chi Chi feels the same way." Goku informed. "But nevermind that for now. Hey

Krillin, what d'ya say we go visit Korin?"

Krillin nodded in approval and his ki built up around him. Goku did the same and their blue auras pushed them towards the sky.

* * *

"What's wrong Kami?" a Black Genie asked, as worry began showing itself in his voice. "We are in grave danger Mr. Popo," the old

Namekian said, "An evil power is headed towards Earth." "Are you sure of this, Kami?" Popo continued to asked. "I'm afraid so Mr. Popo,

Piccolo feels it too, he's on his way here."

"King Piccolo, you mean the Evil King Piccolo!" Popo questioned as the worry was leaving his voice.

"Don't fret Mr. Popo, Goku is nearby as well. Why dont you tell Korin to send him up here as soon as possible?"

"Yes Kami," Popo said as his head nodded.

* * *

Mr. Popo hurried off down towards Korin's Tower. Kami walked across his lookout towards a small yet fancy hut, paused for a second, and proceded in. Inside was a shrine to Shenron, a large, crystal-like figure of the Magical Dragon. The shrine overlooked a waist-high basket that was covered by a red cloth.  
Kami lifted the cloth to reveal seven, baseball-size yellow orbs. As Kami gazed into them, a hand grasped his shoulder. "What can I do for you Piccolo?" Kami asked without even turning his head.

"You know already why I came old one, and I'm willing to cooperate with you and your fighters." "Well now, please forgive me for asking, but where's the old Piccolo?" Kami said as a warm, wrinkled grin reached his lips.

"Funny for an old man, huh Kami?" Piccolo said with a hint of sarcasm, "I've been watching the Humans and I have seen how important their pathetic lives are to them. I realize that Goku's life is not as pathetic as the rest of Earth's residents, and if we are all to survive we may need his help."

As Piccolo finished his venting, Kami stood in disbelief. He was holding a surprised yet accepting look, trying his best to conceal his surprise from Piccolo. Piccolo took a few steps away, staring over the side of the lookout. He then closed his eyes and began brooding hard while floating with his legs crossed. His concentration turned into an unreachable pleasure as it was broken by laughter. Piccolo stood up and looked over the edge of the lookout, noticing three powerful Earth-warriors heading his way. Tien was holding his stomach, overcome by laughter. Chiaotzu was the reason of this; making silly face after silly face to try and cheer Yamchua up. Unfortunately the Wolf Bandit's face was stone and would not let a grin break free. Chiaotzu stopped trying to amuse him and the three warriors touched down on the lookout next to Kami.

* * *

"We're here Kami," Chiaotzu declared, "Now what was it that you couldnt tell me telepathically?"

"Hold on little one, I will tell you all exactly why I summoned you here when the time is right."

"Tell me now Kami," Piccolo protested, "Who is coming to destroy this planet?"

"Not who, young Piccolo, the question is what." Kami confused.

Moments later Mr. Popo had returned to the lookout. He was followed by three figures, each possessing a different size and shape. As the four of them approached Kami, Piccolo's fists began to tighten, spreading tension throughout his body. Even though he promised Kami he would forget his evil past, Piccolo lashed out towards the tallest figure behind Mr. Popo. The three figures became visible by everyone at this point, proving to be Krillin, Yajirobe, and Goku. Goku readied himself for the blow but it never landed. Where the impact should have been there was just a large, smokey cloud around them. When it all cleared Mr. Popo was holding Piccolo's fist. Amazement struck them all, causing everyone's jaw to drop, including Piccolo's.

"You'll have to be quicker than that, Mr. Piccolo." Popo warned as he let go.

By this time everyone formed a circle around Popo and Piccolo. Mr. Popo stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the ground while Piccolo again lashed out. This time Piccolo swung his right arm halfway towards Popo, hoping to get his opponent to move. Piccolo succeeded in this; Mr. Popo blocked his face from the anticipated blow, giving Piccolo chance to redeem himself.

The Namek used all his might to kick Mr. Popo in his side, leaving Popo gasping for breath as Piccolo started charging his ki. Popo held his side as he dropped to his knees. Mr. Popo noticed his foe charging and readied himself according ly, but showed no sign of readiness. Piccolo gathered ki into his arms and pushed it towards Popo, in three, semi-small blasts. Mr. Popo disappeared from view and materialized behind Piccolo before the ki attack could reach him. Mr. Popo balled up his fists and slammed them into Piccolo's back sending him off the edge of the lookout. A few moments passed, then the sonud of charging ki echoed upwards toward the lookout. Mr. Popo let go of his side and brushed the dust off of himself. He then tightened his fists and walked to the center of the lookout. The enraged Piccolo flew from under the lookout and attempted to deliver a crashing blow to Popo's temple, only to meet Mr. Popo's already extended arm and solid fist in the face, again sending the Namek flying. Piccolo caught himself and turned back, cautiously reading his opponent. He saw a chance and took it, sending a ki blast towards Popo's right injured side. Mr. Popo left his other side open to protect his injury, giving Piccolo a free attack. Piccolo used this to swiftly end the bout by punching Popo in his side.

"Enough!" Kami shouted. "We have no time for this, we must prepare for the Makyo Star." "What's the Makyo Star?" Goku questioned. "It is a distant planet." Kami informed. "But how is a planet going to come here, Kami?" Goku continued. "It isnt coming Goku, in a year's time it will be perfectly aligned with us, giving the Makyo-jins extreme amounts of power." Kami again explained.  
"How does that effect us then, Kami?" Piccolo exhaled. "Well Piccolo, there is a Makyo-jin named Garlic already on this planet." Kami assured. "But, none of you would stand a chance against him, so we must train together for the next year"  
"Chi Chi might have a problem with that Kami, my son was just born yesterday, he needs me." Goku declared.

Everyone one was frozen from this statement. Krillin stepped towards Goku to break the silence.

"You have a son Goku?" Krillin said, trying to hide his surprise. "Yes, little Gohan." Goku stated with a warm look on his face. "So Goku, will he live up to his name and become a great fighter?" Krillin questioned.  
"That's what I have decided, no matter what Chi Chi says." Goku said firmly. "But I think I'll have to sit this one out Krillin, I need to spend time with him."

"We need all the possible help we can get Goku, I only ask you to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a few days." Kami pleaded.

"But Kami, I've been in there already, I only have a day's worth of training to spend in there." Goku stated.

"I'm going to fix that Goku, you all will train out here for a few months, then increase the size and capabilities of the chamber."Kami explained. Kami then continued, "I will use the dragonballs to do this so when Garlic arrives they will be inactive."

"Why do they need to be inactive, what is this herb gonna wish for?" Yajirobe asked. "We must do all we can to protect the dragonballs, if he gets hold of them he'll wish for immortality." Kami told him. "This is why we must begin training immediately." "You may go see your son for a couple months Goku, but when you see the dragon please, try to report here immediately."

"Thanks for understanding Kami, see you guys later!" Goku said while waving goodbye. He then shot off into the air and continued off into the distance. Krillin yelled for Goku to wait as he too blasted off into the sky, curious to see the child of his best friend.

Meanwhile, in space...

* * *

"Torro, we're coming up on a planet!" the space pilot shouted. "Should we attempt to land?"

"Well tell me Berka, can this planet we're approaching sustain the Shinseiju?" the captain of the two manned ship questioned.

"Nope, but this planet Bune does seem to possess a lot of life, it's probably jus' too small for the Shinseiju," Berka the pilot answered. "That kid did some nasty damage too our hull with his little tantrum, plus we need diapers and formula."

"What is the gravity like there?" Torro asked, "I dont wanna piss the little one off again."

"Well Torro, the reading is saying that it has the same gravity as planet Vegeta," Berka said, "Perhaps there are some fighters on this planet, whatcha think cap'n?"

"We have to be discreet, no one can find that we have a saiyan with us,"Torro stated, "Be sure to land us in an unpopulated area, we must be careful."

"Aye sir, I think I found the perfect spot!" Berka exclaimed.

The spaceship proceeded in landing, without alerting a soul on the planet of their arrival. Around this time, across the universe, a soon to be intense training was warming up. Kami's lookout had never seen so many faces at one time before.

* * *

Piccolo had just finished his second spar with Mr. Popo, putting the genie in his place. Tien approached Piccolo and squared off in his crane stance.

"Enough Popo, let me spar with Piccolo now." Tien requested. "You better be worth it, I dont wanna break a sweat for nothin," Piccolo commanded.

Piccolo grabbed his turban and cape and threw them down, causing a slight dent on the lookout's floor. Amazed by this, the remaining Z fighters took a step back, including Yamchua, who didnt seem to be paying much attention to the bout anyway. Chiaotzu's mind suddenly became overwhelmed with painful thoughts concerning Yamchua. The small psychic could no longer hear his own thoughts over Yamchua's agonizing mind-set. Chiaotzu floated over to the wolf bandit and started to speak.

"Yamchua, what's wrong?", Chiaotzu asked, "I'm sensing a lot of sadness coming from your sub-consciousness." "Butt-out of my head, you little freak!" Yamchua exhaled.

Yamchua then kicked Chiaotzu directly on the red spot of his cheek sending him off the lookout. The small pale fighter returned from the fall and angrily began a telekinesis manuever on the bandit. Confident in his psychic power, Chiaotzu briefly let his guard down. With Yamchua's mind clouded with anger and lust, Chiaotzu's psychic powers could not take hold. Yamchua lunged out with his Wolf Fang Fist attack, knocking poor Chiaotzu out cold. Tien felt a drop in Chiaotzu's ki and turned to look, leaving less than an eye and a half on Piccolo. The young namekian swung his fist towards Tien but stopped in midair, unwilling to take a cheap shot. Five eyes met as Tien started to stare at Yamchua, enraged at his physical action towards the much weaker Chiaotzu.

* * *

Tien lashed out towards Yamchua but was stopped dead in his tracks. A warrior with bunny ears landed after sending a hard blow to Tien's back. Piccolo charged toward the fighter, grabbed him by the long white ears and slung him into the ground face first. Tien recovered from the previous attack and charged a wave to return to the rabbit-eared fighter. A second warrior appeared, also with bunny ears. He squared off with Piccolo and started towards the namek with a quick jab, connected with it and proceeded to send another. By this time a third figure appeared, seeming to be the leader. It was Boss Rabbit, returned from the moon for revenge. Yamchua, though pissed, prepared himself for a special attack, as he was the only one who knew of the Rabbit's powers. The two rabbit minions were now toe to toe with Piccolo, giving him a run for money he didn't have. Piccolo managed to get off a few decent punches but was still being handled by his two opponents. Tien reached the peak of his ki wave and lifted his arms up in front of him, shaping a triangle pointed at Piccolo's bout. "Kikoho!" Tien screamed, leaving a large cloud of smoke where Piccolo used to be.

When the smoke cleared Piccolo was leaning to one side clutching his arm, while purple blood dripped down his torn outfit. Behind him were two pairs of bunny ears, the only trace of the rabbit minions. Piccolo put two fingers to his temple, attempting to return the favor to Tien. The three-eyed warrior took a well needed breath, and then focused his attention on the Boss Rabbit. Yamchua then reached deep within himself for more energy, causing him to become briefly incoherent.

* * *

"Your're an excellent fighter young man, what is your name?" The Rabbit questioned.

"I am Tien." "Well now, Tien, may I have the pleasure of shaking your hand?" Boss Rabbit requested.

Tien walked over to him and extended his arm. When they touched a flash of light occured, leaving Tien in a transformed state. "No, Mr. Tien, you're a carrot!" Chiaotzu cried. "Dodonpa!" Chiaotzu sent an uncontrolled attack in anger but it missed. He then charged towards the Rabbit. Yajirobe, being the coward that he is, retreated behind a tree to avoid a carrot confrontation. Chiaotzu noticed Yajirobe's movement and turned his head, unaware of his approaching aggressor. Boss Rabbit smacked Chiaotzu in the side of the face turning him into a carrot.

"Hmm...Animal, Vegetable, or mineral?" The Rabbit said as he picked up the carrot. "Enough of this, where is Goku, I'm hungry now."

After finishing his statement he ate the Chiaotzu carrot, receiving a slight increase in power. Piccolo missed his chance to kill Tien, so he changed his target to the Boss. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared. At that exact moment Yamchua snapped out of his trance and prepared his ki wave. "Giant Spirit Ball!" He shouted. The blasts hit the Boss at the same time vaporizing him into Easter confetti. Tien instantly reappeared, and stood up confused.

"Hey where's Chiaotzu?" Tien asked.


	4. SaiyaJin Surplus

A/N- Wow, ok , um, damn its been a really long while but im back and hopefully steady with these chapters to come. About the few reviews i got, two things, 1, keep them coming! 2, about Boss Rabbit, he turned alot of people into carrots and ate them to gain all that strength, and for Yamchua, he's got to be a little more angry, being that just recently he lost his girl. Anyways, I decided to dedicate a chapter to Gineo. Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Berka, is it safe to leave the ship yet?" The captain asked. "Yes Captain, shall I locate a city to begin our training?" Berka asked.

"No Torro, this is just a pit stop to patch up the ship and get baby supplies." Torro assured his pilot.

"How long will it take you to fix the hole anyway?" Torro questioned.

"I already have the materials to patch the hole but we will need fuel to make up for the barrels that fell out. It shouldnt take more than a

day." Berka stated.

"Good, I'm going to get ready and go out to find some supplies."

Torro went to sit down next to wear his fighting gear and began to put it on. He started with his scuffed, yet resilient boots and then stretched his Saiyan armor over his massive, scarred torso. He stood up and finished dressing by mounting his orange-tinted scouter over his ear. Torro then walked down the corridor where Gineo was being kept. He opened the door, his enormous figure casting an immediate shadow over the young Saiyan. _Good, sound asleep_ he thought as he gently closed the door and walked back to the main part of the ship. "The little runt's sleepin' Berka I'm headin' out." Berka then punched a few buttons on the console before him causing the door in front of his Captain to rise exposing the outside world. Torro exited the ship, noticing that Berka's "Perfect Landing Spot" was actually the edge of a cliff overlooking a valley of shrubbery. The planet seemed to be flourishing with life yet at the same time there was not a sound to be heard. No birds chirping nor wind blowing, just stagnate silence. Torro tapped his ear and foreign numbers began to scroll on and off of the orange glass before his pupil. The numbers finally peaked, Torro's face expressed slight sympathy, then he blasted off into the sky.

After around ten minutes Torro lowered his ki and raised his arm to his scouter to scan the city he was overlooking. Nothing special. It seemed to be an entire community of average level citizens. In the distance he saw what looked like an airbase and proceeded towards it still scanning for threats with his trusty scouter. No sooner than his approach towards the base commenced an outburst of extreme power became apparent through his scouter. He reached the base and touched down hesitantly next to the largest spacecraft he had ever seen since he had to take orders from Frieza. In fact, it was completely identical to Frieza's ship. _But why hasnt my scouter alerted me of Frieza's presence?_ Torro activated it and instantly picked up several strong power readings, but all of them combined couldnt even match the powers of Frieza's lowest form. Torro's curiousity bested him as he boarded the mysteriously familar ship. Once on board, He clicked his ear a few times to locate the strongest power nearest him and was utterly shocked by the numbers that came up. "28,000! No, that cant be right, unless..." An image of a large, purple horned mutant appeared in Torro's head. _The Ginyu Force must be here recruiting for that fifth member!_ Torro's mind went blank as he envisioned his last encounter with these brutes.

* * *

"Orange Crusher Ball!" echoed throughout Vegetian SpacePort while a gleaming ball of light narrowly missed a handful of pilots.

"Damn! Jeice I think you have to be faster with your release." An extremely tall blue warrior exclaimed in grief.

"Frieza will have our heads if any of these more powerful Saiyans escape. How 'bout if I put this bar of chocolate

on the line, will that improve your technique?"

"You're on!" The orange mutant said in an Australian accent. The white-haired warrior then fired two consecutive orange blasts of ki killing a low-level Saiyan and his entire crew just before they could board a large ship. Another brute mutant with thinning red hair and an extremely massive body appeared aside of Jeice.

"I guess we're not just Ginyu's trainees anymore, we MUST be a crucial part of the team for Frieza to give us such a

mission!" The giant mutant stated in a slow and goofy voice.

"Dont you know anything Recoome, this is a scrub mission. Frieza has already made up his mind to eradicate the more

powerful Saiyans. That is not why we are here though, I saw Ginyu pleading for action from Emperor Cooler. He was

then awarded a lesser assignment to carry out."

"Then why are we here Burter?" Recoomed was puzzled.

"Nevermind that you stupid oaf, what do you mean by lesser assignment? And you owe me a chocolate bar!" Jeice stuck out his hand waiting for the tasty treat.

"Well," Burter started while handed Jeice a bar of chocolatey goodness, "Apparently Frieza's communicator was on when

he was told of the abnormally growing strength the Saiyans all possess. Lord Frieza's first reaction was to kill the

whole lot of them, but Frieza's siblings saw this as a sign of weakness." "Siblings?" Recoome said while signally to

Jeice for a bite, "You mean Cooler isnt the only one?" "No," Burter continued, "Frieza has a younger brother named

Aneiman and a twin-sister named Frosteina. Anyway, I guess a big fight got started and Frieza left his ship on went to fight King Vegeta

himself."

"What a match." Jeice said chuckling. "King Vegeta wouldnt stand a chance even with a full moon."

"True, but I believe there are others on Vegeta's side, I heard Bardock has defeated Frieza twice! There's a rumor

going around saying that that's why all the elite's scouters malfunctioned and needed to be updated. There's even word

that young Turles and Reji and a handful of other chimps are fighting along side Bardock." Burter said.

"I dont understand why Frieza doesnt just blow up the whole lot of them. It wouldnt take much, they're probably all

stuffing there faces right now anyway. The foolish monkeys wouldnt suspect a thing. They all are a bunch of

poo-flinging low-lifes anyway." Jeice said stating his opinion.

"I dunno, whiping them all out would give us more grunt work to do, and there's so many of them absent from the planet

on missions right now. I think he should just worry with the strong ones and keep the others to make our lives that

much easier. But you know stubborn little Frieza, He's probably fighting them right now!"

"Wow! And Ginyu sent us here! He's probably right on top of all the action while we're here swatting flies!" Recoome

said in amazement. "I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

The entire time pilots had been readying ships and a few Saiyans had escaped in pods. Torro was listening all the while with his crew and a teenage Saiyan female. He knew he had to make a break for the ship before the Ginyu Force decided to destroy it. At that moment, Ginyu arrived and noticed the eavesdroppers instantly. He signalled for the rest of his team to follow him and took back off into the air, sending a small blast of ki back down towards the young Saiyan girl. Torro managed to jump in front of it in time, causing his chest armor to disintegrate and his torso to bleed profusely. Two, short and stubby crew members immediately rushed him aboard the ship to the hospital wing, followed by the rest of the crew, Berka at the caboose. Within moments the ship took off and the Saiyan on board requested that they visit the palace to save her friend as well. Berka and his co-pilot navigated the ship and landed at the outskirts of an epic battle on the other side of the planet. Burter's rumors were correct. Bardock had indeed done the unthinkable-he had caught Frieza off guard and won a brutal fight against him, but because of Cooler's ridicule, the low-level soldier had time to heal. Bodies of Saiyans were scattered everywhere, there was even a Saiyan boy who suffered alot of damage and was pulled aboard the ship by Berka and taken to the rejuvenation tank room. Berka then proceeded to watch the battle. Bardock seemed to be slowing down, taking every moment he could to stop and rest, but being Frieza's main target didnt allow him too many opportune moments. Bardock's ESP was finally making itself comfortable within his fighting style for he could almost predict which moves Frieza would decide to use. He was accompanied by King Vegeta and Reji, who were both hoping they could stop the Change-ling before he had the chance to reach his next form, for he was already on his third. Torro had awaken and sat up to look out of the hospital wing window. He watches as Vegeta lands a heavy blow to Frieza's temple sending him crashing into the ground. Vegeta falls back into stance, charging up a powerful ki attack, hoping that Frieza just stay down for a few more moments. His hopes were momentarily crushed as the Change-ling rose, only to fall again as Reji delivered a powerful knee down Frieza's unsuspecting throat. Reji then grabbed Frieza by the tail and began swinging him in a circle, then finally letting go towards King Cold's ship. Frieza then caught himself upside down in mid air, correcting himself and then charging back down towards his opposition. Again, he was taken by surprise, this time by Vegeta's powerful ki blast. The wave of ki sent Frieza upwards into space with so much velocity that the Change-ling's body penetrated his fathers ship causing an instant explosion that overwhelmed the entire vessel leaving nothing but smoke and several large parts of the ship floating around. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed to the Saiyans that Frieza was barely clinging to life, but none the less he was still charging up to his final form. His ki built around him and he soon morphed into a smaller, sleeker version of himself, resembling Cooler now more than ever. He began to chuckle, words went back and forth between Bardock and Frieza, but no one aboard Torro's ship could make them out. Frieza raised his arm with his index finger extended, a small red ball developing at the tip. Berka was then ordered to prepare for take off, Torro knew what was coming. Reji and Vegeta were sending blast after blast towards their foe, but it was just being absorbed by his unbelievably fast growing ball of ki. Bardock had enough and charged up towards the mighty tyrant, and landed a clean, exquisite punch to Frieza's left cheek, but the effect was no greater than the slight budge of the Change-ling's head. Frieza then lowered his finger directly into Bardock's abdomen, sending him back towards the planet in which his son had just left. Bardock saw the pod leave while crashing down to his fate, Torro was able to hear him scream "No! My Son Will Defeat You FRIEZA! AARGGAHHAAHH!" Torro's ship was on its departure and the last Torro saw of Bardock was a golden glowing body shoveling into Planet Vegeta attached to Frieza's Death Ball Attack.

* * *

Torro suffered a painful awakening from this flashback with a punch to the back. The blow sent him down the corridor directly into a wall which he bounced off of landing on his back. As he was trying to gather himself and stand up he noticed the purple henchman was drawing nearer, and Torro let out a sigh of relief for it wasnt the Captain of the Ginyu Force. It was the slightly stronger Kyui, _but why is he here?_ Torro thought to himself.

"You, why, I havent seen you in a long while Torro, now what brings you here? Why are you sneaking around Aneiman's ship?

I know you're not on his roster." Frieza's purple henchman questioned rhetorically.

"I'm here on my own business, Kyui. Nothing special really. But why would Lord Frieza's prized henchmen be here on

Aneiman's ship without a Change-ling in sight? I know Zarbon and Dodoria have to be on this ship as well."

Kyui was angered by this comment and balled his fist tightly. "We are not henchmen you Saiyan-serving wimp!" After the

brief release of anger he continued "Now, as to why we are here, it was requested that we train with Lord Aneiman's men to

show them the ropes a little. Maybe you should stay, it's possible that we could use an ex-member of the Ginyu Force."

Torro disregarded the comment completely and posed the question again. "Where is Frieza? Where is his brother? And who on

board this ship possesses a power level of 28,000? I could of sworn that Ginyu's level was similiar to that so many years

ago..."

"As far as we know they were all supposed to meet up on Kanassa for some family reunion. And Ginyu isnt here so

you're safe, ha ha" Kyui let out a small chuckle, "That power you picked up is Nappa."

"Nappa? He was never all that strong, though he did look the part I guess, how could he have gained so much power?" Torro

was in complete disbelief.

"Well, to my understanding Nappa was one of the only surviving Saiyans that were old enough to understand the demise of their home planet. He was so scared that he deserted young Vegeta and began to vigorously train accross the galaxy." Kyui informed.

"Vegeta is alone? And what kept him from thinking that Frieza couldnt still vaporize him?" Torro was still questioning.

"Vegeta, he's been assigned to Cooler's sector of the Universe along with Raditz. As for Nappa, he requested to challenge

for a spot on the Ginyu force so Frieza decided to let him train with our Elites. You know Frieza, anything for

entertainment!" Kyui said with a sarcastic grin. Torro again blanked the comment from his musings.

"Ah, even with insight from the Ginyu Force I wouldnt see this training escalating too far. Aneiman relies on those filthy Saiyans to do

most of his bidding!"

"Wow! Are they strong? How many are there?" Torro said. Kyui motioned for Torro to follow him and he began to answer

Torro's previous questions. "Three of the five of them have average levels, but the other two are quite strong. The older

one, Gertageta, has been working for Aneiman since sometime before the end of Planet Vegeta. The other is Reji jr."

They walked passed a large room that seemed to be were all the power levels were birthing and stopped at a window. On the inside Zarbon was drilling the non-Saiyan warriors with all sorts of complex maneuvers. Dodoria could be seen coaching the lesser three of the five Saiyans with a bit of paired sparring, with many racial slurs flying back and forth. On the other side of the room, Nappa was lifting weights as opposed to sparring, but every so often he would look up and remark on how Reji's fighting style was a bit wild. Torro tapped his ear with his eyes fixed on Gertageta and was astounded. _19,000! He's stronger than Zarbon!_ Torro then adjusted his head towards Reji and pushed a button on his scouter. _Unbelievable! 23,000._ "Now if you'll excuse me Torro, if we are to leave Nappa alone here and in charge of all these men tomorrow, we'll have to get in one last training session!" Kyui said while stepping through the door towards Dodoria. Zarbon asked his men to continue their training outside of the ship, the men giving him a second's pause and then continuing with his order. Nappa displayed an evil glare while glancing at Frieza's Elites, and decided to give them their space by leaving the room as well. Gertageta signalled to Reji to stand down from their spar as they both were waiting to see what plans Zarbon and Dodoria had cooked up. They squared off against the Saiyans, leaving Kyui to fight Tekken, the strongest of the three. Tekken wasnt exactly scared, for his power level matched that of Kyui. He was however, extremely uneasy about this bout. The Saiyan cracked his neck and wrapped his tail around his waist, waiting for Kyui to strike first. Kyui jumped Forth with his fist extended, missing his target but then swiftly dodging Tekken's counter swing. Tekken did a back flip to gain a bit of distance sending two backwards ki waves towards his foe. Kyui easily dodged the first and tried to miss the next but was not so lucky. Left standing there holding his face, Kyui was then hit with two more consecutive blasts to his open torso knocking him several feet back. Tekken glanced to his right and saw that Zarbon had started fighting Daikon, as Dodoria began to fight Kimoji. Gertageta readied himself, he felt that he would soon have to jump in. At this time a message came in through Torro's scouter.

"Dont bother looking for fuel, I found more than enough in a small town about an hour ago. Found lots of food too, the kid

loves it, turns out we dont need baby formula after all. Oh yeah, he left a surprise for ya too, so you better hurry back,

the ship should be ready in about 30 minutes."

Berka's notice trailed off, Torro had become deeply involved in the battles before him. Dodoria was making short work of Kimoji, beating him senselessly to the point of boredom. Kimoji landed hard on the floor, almost no strength nor will to continue. Dodoria saw that Tekken was waiting for Kyui to rise so he decided to blindside him. Tekken went flying after being kicked hard in the back of the skull and when his body hit the floor was clear that he was unconscious. Reji took it upon himself to collect his battered friends and take them off to the medical quarters of the ship. Leaving the room he met Torro, who grabbed Kimoji as a sign of trust towards Reji. Ever since Torro was young he had an overwhelming compassion for Saiyans, partly because everytime he was encountered by one they would be in some sort of peril. "How would you like to leave this place? I have a ship that can take you far away from the Cold Family's Rule. What do you say?" Reji's face lit up. "Wow! That'd be great! But I'm sure Zarbon would have a problem with that though!" The young Saiyan declared. "Listen, you let me worry about Zarbon telling Frieza. Here take my Scouter. It will give you the location of the ship. Take these two now and I'll get Gertageta and Daikon to follow me in a few." Torro informed. Torro handed over the scouter and Reji fixed it on his other ear. At that moment Daikon's lifeless body came crashing through the window and out through the exterior wall of the ship. Zarbon had killed him on purpose.

Reji was pissed and started to charge his ki, but was interrupted by Torro.

"Go! Dont worry about him it's too late! Get those two to the ship!" Torro commanded.

Reji left with Kimoji and Tekken and Torro walked into the room. Gertageta was fending off Zarbon and Dodoria but he wouldnt be able to keep it up for much longer. Torro charged his ki and blasted Zarbon in the back, not doing much more than distracting him. Gertageta used this time to land a combination on Dodoria and finished with a roundhouse kick to the temple. This kick sent the pink goon out of the ship through a newly created hole in the wall. Zarbon recovered and set his sights on Torro, charging at him with cruel intentions, meanwhile, Gertageta turned and decided to send a quick blast knocking Zarbon down once again. He took this moment to question Torro of his actions, Torro then responded and informed the aged Saiyan of Reji's quest. Gertageta activated his scouter to pinpoint his young counterpart's location, noticing he was nearing a power level higher than his own.

"Let's go before they get a chance to follow us then." Gertageta said to Torro.

Torro led the way out of the ship followed by Zarbon, who was now enraged. Gertageta gave Zarbon a decent punch to the back of the head sending the pale green minion to the floor once again. He exited the ship, and took the lead, heading straight for Reji's power level.

* * *

A/N- Ok, I hope you werent too disappointed, alot of explanations and new characters and i know more OCs is dangerous but hey its my fic. What's this? more Saiyans? Hundred's more maybe? Will they escape the planet before Nappa can find them or notify Frieza? Tune it in next chapter to find out!

No power levels just yet but I will dis play some ages

Goku - 19, Vegeta - 24, Krillin - 20, Reji - 19, Gertageta - 33, Tekken - 20, Kimoji - 24, Nappa - 38, Raditz - 23


End file.
